


"You’re bleeding?!”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [7]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caring Mark, Hurt Jack, M/M, Vigilante Jack, Worried Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Full Prompt: "You’re bleeding?!” “Nah, I’m frolicing in a field of flowers - yes I’m fucking bleeding!”Prompt Seven: Mark finds something out about Jack in a rather interesting way





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the seventh prompt! This one is a bit longer than the rest (I guess I got kinda carried away) but I hope you like

Mark didn’t know what he was really expecting when he heard the sudden crash in the living room. One part of him wondered briefly if someone had broke in and was trashing the apartment while the more logical was sure Chica had accidentally tipped something over a broke it. 

When he didn’t hear anything else, Mark got suspicious and got up from his computer desk. He walked over to his closed bedroom door and when he opened it, he peeked down the hall to see nothing out of the ordinary. If it had been Chica’s fault for the noise, she would have bolted over to him with her usual dopey smile. She didn’t.

Mark felt a spike of fear run through his back. Jack was gone for the day, doing some shopping he said he had to catch up on, and so Mark was home alone. He almost wished he was the type of person to keep a bat by his bed but Jack had told him it was dumb and unnecessary. 

Slowly, Mark stalked down the hallway until he reached the living room area. The widow in the kitchen was smashed and a trail of blood led into the bathroom. Chica was nowhere to be seen and Mark didn’t dare risk calling out for her in case the invader heard him. 

He grabbed a knife out from one of the drawers in the kitchen and walked carefully towards the bathroom, banging the door open loud and fast. 

A scream cause Mark to nearly jump and when he finally calmed down, he realized what he was looking at. Jack sat there on the ground with toilet paper wrapped around his legs and arms, the once white material soaked red. 

“Jack! You’re bleeding?!” Mark said in surprised. The last person he’d expected to be in the bathroom had been Jack and yet here his boyfriend was. Jack glared at him. 

“Nah, I’m frolicking in a field of flowers - yes, I’m fucking bleeding!” He said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. Mark frowned before putting the knife down on the kitchen sink, feeling a bit silly that he still had it in his hands. He knelt down next to his boyfriend and peeled back some of the toilet paper he’d wrapped around the various cuts. 

“You...nevermind. I’m gonna help you deal with this first and once you’re  _ properly _ bandaged up with something that’s not meant to wipe your ass, you’re gonna explain  _ exactly _ what happened.” Mark said, pulling Jack gently into a standing position.

The irishman at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed as Mark pulled down the toilet seat for him to sit on. 

“Y-yeah. Sorry ‘bout this. I know how much of a bitch it is to clean blood from things.” He said. Mark glared at him sharply before looking away and shuffling through the medicine cabinet. There was a first aid kit there and when he opened it up, there was barely enough gauze to wrap even the arm wounds. 

“Shut up. You think I’m upset about the blood? I’m more worried about you bleeding out and  _ dying  _ Sean.” Mark said. Jack flinched at the use of his given name. Mark only ever used it when he was incredibly stressed out or upset. Jack guessed it was both this time.

With a sigh, Mark closed the kit and turned back to Jack. “Wait here a moment. I know I have a bigger kit in the room.” He said. Jack simply nodded and watched as his boyfriend left the bathroom. As Mark headed back down the hall, he noticed Chica hiding beneath the island in the middle of the kitchen. For such a big dog, she managed to hide herself pretty well in that tiny space. 

Mark gently coaxed her out, figuring she’d probably been frightened by the sound of broken glass, and led her towards the bedroom where he told her to stay until he was done. 

With Chica taken care of, Mark grabbed the first aid kit he had in his closet and pulled out the disinfectant spray as well as the rolls of gauze and wrap. Taking a final look at it, he grabbed a pair of gloves and the sewing kit just in case. He hoped none of the wounds were deep enough that he’d actually have to use it. 

Mark stood up and rushed back to the bathroom to see Jack leaning heavily towards one side, his skin a lot paler than usual. He pushed the panic that seemed to be building in his chest back down and got to work. 

At some point, Mark had taken a basic first aid class and though this was a bit more than  _ basic _ , he was confident in his skills to bandage most of the damage.

“After your explanation, I’m taking you to the damn hospital.” Mark said. Jack’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth as though to protest, but one look at Mark had him shutting up. 

Carefully, Mark peeled off the soiled tissue from Jack’s arms first. They seemed to be the worst of it and he wanted to deal with them first. He tried to be slow but Jack still flinched as the dried blood pulled uncomfortably at his skin, causing sharp needles of pain to shoot through his arm. 

“Sorry babe.” Mark muttered under his breath. He turned the sink on and soaked a bunch of rolled up paper towels and began to wipe away as much blood as he could. Jack barely made a peep but you could tell the experience was less than pleasant by the expression on his face. 

Once that was done, Mark dried it to the best of his ability and wrapped it securely with gauze. Next, he moved on to the leg wounds, happy to see that there was no need for the sewing kit. The wounds however had bits of glass stuck in a few and Mark disinfected a pair of tweezers he found in the cabinet, carefully picking them out.

Once it was done, he repeated the same steps he’d done for Jack’s arms on his legs. The entire process didn’t take too long, something Jack had been dreading. He’d been trying to form a way in order to properly explain what had happened to cause him to be in this condition, even maybe formulate a compelling lie, but there was nothing. When Mark cleaned up the materials and put the extra away, he sat on the carpet in front of Jack and looked up at him. 

“Time to start explaining. And no lies. I know when you lie.” He warned. Jack sighed and looked down at his hands before looking back up. He guessed it was in due time. 

“I’m….a vigilante?” He said, not sure if that was even correct. Mark looked at him blankly for a few seconds before frowning. 

“Jack...I’d appreciate it if you don’t lie to me like that again.” He said evenly. Jack opened his mouth and closed it again in frustration. “Just tell me the truth. I won’t be mad, I promise.” Mark told him. 

“I am telling the truth! Haven’t you ever wondered where I really am when I go ‘shopping’ and then come home empty handed? I mean, I’m sure you’ve heard of the Green Streak. Stupid name, I know. Didn’t come up with it. But that’s me! I swear!” Jack looked incredibly desperate as he spoke, his volume increasing with every sentence until Mark had no choice but to flinch back slightly.

“You...I…” Mark stopped, looked down at the mat he was sitting on in thought, and then looked back up. “You sound pretty convincing. Truthfully, you always do happen to be missing when he shows up on the news… That doesn’t mean I automatically believe you! I’m gonna take you to the hospital to get checked out and meanwhile, I’m gonna think about what you said.” He reasoned. 

Jack opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he realized it would do nothing. Afterall, once Mark made up his mind, it was hard to change it. 

“Fine then.” He said instead. Mark nodded and stood up, helping Jack to stand next before leading him to the front door to leave. He’d drive him to hospital as he said and while Jack got checked over, he’d go through all the thoughts swimming in his head. 


End file.
